Shura
Shura (アシュラ Ashura 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Fates and can accompany the Avatar regardless of their decision. He is voiced by Madoka Shiga in the Japanese version and David Stanbra in the English version. Profile A thief from Nohr, who was born in the former country of Kohga. Shura had a relatively happy life in Kohga until the neighboring kingdom of Mokushu invaded, razing the country and killing many of its people. Shura was one of the few survivors and became a refugee. He sought to make a new life in Hoshido, but was denied entry and settled in Nohr instead. Because of Nohr's harsh conditions, Shura was driven to a life of crime to survive, and he eventually came to lead a gang of thieves. He was later hired by Hoshido to kidnap Azura from Nohr in retaliation for King Garon killing King Sumeragi and abducting the Avatar. He is the best long-distance swimmer out of everyone in the army. Birthright In Chapter 22, the Avatar and their forces arrive at Windmire and find it oddly deserted. Shura appears and tells the group that he and his men will kill them unless they give up their weapons, especially the sword the Avatar is carrying. After he is defeated, Azura asks him if he knows about a secret tunnel into the castle. He refuses to tell them unless the group gives him money, which Ryoma is prepared to do when he says that he is the Crown Prince of Hoshido. Surprised at the turn of events, he tells Ryoma that his family served the royal family until his principality was taken over by Mokushu and pledges his efforts to help him out. In exchange, Ryoma promises to help him reclaim the land his people once had. On the way, they pass by an underground Nohrian market where it is extremely similar to Hoshido, telling the group that this is the Nohrian lifestyle, and that only "rich foreigners and idiots" travel above. After the battle, it is revealed that Shura had kidnapped Azura through the secret tunnel that she mentions to him, although she is unaware of her kidnappers. He is surprised to see how strong she has become after all those years. Conquest Shura, along with a group of his men, attempts to swindle the Avatar's forces on board their ship in Chapter 16. After challenging them, he disguises himself as a friendly soldier, although when talking to him, he will drop his disguise and fight the Avatar. After he and his gang are defeated by the Avatar, their siblings pressure them to execute him for his crimes. However, Shura offers to join the Avatar's army in return for sparing his life. If spared, Shura will swear loyalty to the Avatar. Their siblings are somewhat surprised that the Avatar decided to spare him, but support their decision and allow Shura into the army. He also apologizes to Azura afterwards for kidnapping her from Nohr. If executed, Shura is shocked but asks the Avatar to kill him quickly. The player will obtain a pair of Boots if they execute him. Revelation Shura appears as an enemy in Chapter 15. He arrives at Notre Sagesse in hopes of obtaining the power at the end to defeat Kotaro. As fate would have it, the Avatar and their army had arrived at the hamlet themselves to obtain the power at the end. After meeting with them, Shura learns that they defeated and dethroned Kotaro as the self-proclaimed daimyo of Mokushu. Learning of their name and their goals, Shura decides to join their army as thanks for taking down Mokushu. If he is approached by anyone but the avatar he will attack and if he's defeated will die thus becoming unrecruitable. Personality Despite his appearance and his job as a thief, Shura has good intentions to why he does it. His supports with the male Avatar show that he attempted to rob them because he needed their gold to fulfill his dream of restoring his country. His honesty can be shown through his supports with the Avatar, as he regrets killing innocent people for money but had to in order to survive. With the female Avatar, he is often a "loner" in the army, eating away from the rest of the group. He is aware that because of his reputation as an outlaw, he is afraid that he would tarnish the Avatar's reputation if people knew he was working with them. He feels that his past burdens him down and that it would also hurt him. However, the Avatar insists that he should talk with others, and at the end, he realizes that there are other people in the army with similar situations and promises to help the Avatar whenever they need it. His birthday is December 21. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 22= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi Beaststone+ }} |-|Conquest Chapter 16= Bow - C Staff - D |Item=Killer Bow Mend }} |-|Revelation Chapter 15= Bow - B Staff - C |Item=Steel Bow Heal }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 22 - Hidden Capital |-|Normal= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi }} |-|Hard= Bow - A Staff - C |Item=Spy's Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - A Staff - B |Item=Spy's Yumi }} Conquest Chapter 16 - Invasion |-|Normal= Bow - C Staff - D |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} |-|Hard= Bow - C Staff - C |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - A Staff - B |Item=Short Bow Killer Bow }} Growth Rates |30% |30% |25% |25% |55% |30% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | -1 | +3 | -1 | -2 | +2 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (If Shura is his father) Quotes Refer to Shura/Quotes. Possible Endings Shura - Righteous Rebel (名を捨てた賊 Na wo Suteta Dorobō lit. The Thief Who Abandoned his Name) : With the help of the Hoshidan royal family, Shura began the difficult task of rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. Putting his outlaw past behind him, he eventually ran for office and was elected governor. ; Shura and the Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : With cooperation from Hoshido, Shura dedicated his life to rebuilding the kingdom of Kohga. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. Etymology Shura is an alternate Japanese term referring to one of the six realms of reincarnation; the kanji are also used in the name for the Buddhist entities known otherwise as Asura. Ashura is the Japanese pronunciation of Asura, a group of Hindu deities. Trivia * Shura shares his English voice actor, David Stanbra, with Xander and Kaze. * Shura was voted as the 21st most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Asyura confession.jpg|Shura's confession scene. Asuraavatar.png|Shura's official Twitter icon FEF Asura My Room Model.png|Shura's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters